The Other World
Prologue '' The seeker will find his way to the world. The alien translates all codes. The shadow breaks the land. The genderless holds the key. The hybrid will finish the task. '' The prophecy was hidden in a song. Little did they know that the song had a meaning. Soon it would be upon them. They had to know the song was right! Ok, now I feel like introducing everyone. I should end the prologue and go. The seeker will find his way to the world, And all the light that it will hold, Only four others will come to believe, And they'll enter in when they see, The other world, In another time, The great five cross the borderline, Glowing green or shadows of blue, Perhaps this song is calling you, The alien translates all the codes, He will bring them further along the roads, Before the first one comes to fall, His knowledge and skill will save them all, The other world, In another time, The great five cross the borderline, Glowing green or shadows of blue, Perhaps this song is calling you, The shadow breaks the land, The great five stand hand in hand, They'll save something they'll need, And find their destiny, The other world, In another time, The great five cross the borderline, Glowing green or shadows of blue, Perhaps this song is calling you, The genderless holds the key, To open the final memory, Until finally they'll fall, '' ''Under it all, The other world, In another time, The great five cross the borderline, Glowing green or shadows of blue, Perhaps this song is calling you, The hybrid will finish the task, For she will be the last, And the others will come alive, And get back to their proper time, The other world, In another time, The great five cross the borderline, Glowing green or shadows of blue, Perhaps this song is calling you '' ------Lifeclock,'' Chapter 1 : It was odd. Keef was singing a song, and Dib felt as if it were about him. Zim felt the same way. The music was like a combination of 2 or 3 different songs. Scipy peeked over the back of their row of seats. "Hey, guys," she whispered. "Take the first line of every verse. The song has a meaning." Dib thought about what she said. Half the time she was either being crazy or imitating Zim, Red, and sometimes Dib and a few others. The seeker will find his way to the world. The alien translates all codes. The shadow breaks the land. The genderless holds the key. The hybrid will finish the task. It seemed like a prophecy. He decided to try and translate it. "C'mon, Gaz, let's go translate this stuff." For once his sister agreed. "That sounds right. We'd better figure it out." As they rushed out of the room, they nearly ran into Kyu. "Oh, hey Kyu," Dib said. "Hi. I heard you've found a riddle," he/she said. Nobody knew what gender Kyu was. "So, are you coming with us, or not?" Gaz asked. "I guess--" he/she was cut off by Gaz, dragging him/her away by the ankle. "Gaz..." Dib said. He sighed and walked out with them. : Soon, they realized Zim and Scipy were following them. "Sound device," Zim told them. "Scipy also overheard you." The girl nodded. "Yeah, you were sitting right in front of me." "Stalker!" Kyu teased. "That would be the boys," Scipy added, rolling her eyes. "So, are we going, or what?" she finally asked. "We're going," Dib replied. They walked out of Skool just before the guards came running into the hallway. : Later, at Dib's house.... Chapter 2 : "Ok, so we need to find the seeker," Dib told them. "Who do we know that's seeking something?" "Hmm, Zim is seeking doom, you're seeking Zim or something, you know what I mean, Gaz is seeking queit, so that leaves me and Kyu to match the other things," Scipy informed. "But look at the second line! Zim is an alien, right?" Kyu shrugged, Dib nodded, Gaz said "Whatever," and Zim screamed "I'm normal!" "Okay, I'll take thst as a yes. That takes Zim off the list," she replied. Kyu added, "And Gaz is ''always ''seeking queit and it doesn't really give her that title." "So it would be Dib," Gaz finished. "We already figured out those lines, now what's the third ine mean?" Dib asked. "I've seen Gaz do earthquakes..." Scipy said. "I think Gaz would qualify as a shadow, prophecywise," replied Kyu. "Yeah, it just seems to fit," said Gaz. "Okay, whose the genderless, then?" It was Kyu who responded first. "I'm not genderless! No one knows my gender!" he/she snapped. "Okay, but prophecywise?" Dib asked. "Well, I guess so," he/she replied. "Now all we have is one line left: The hybrid," Dib said, grinning and narrowing his eyes. "I bet it's Scipy!" Zim said. "Yeah, I think it's her to," replied Scipy. "You are Scipy...." Dib was confused. "I know," she told him, "I do that a lot." : "I wonder what the rest of it means," said Scipy. Kyu nodded. "Me too." "Me three!" said Dib. "Me four" muttered Gaz. "Fine, me five," said Zim. "Let's go outside, maybe that'll help," suggested Scipy. Dib went first, and he saw a strange green goo on the fence. "Zim, is this one of your experiments?" he asked. "No." The alien answered, feeling the goo. "It's something weird, like it's from another dimension." The hybrid obsevered. "Let's see if we can follow it," said Kyu. "Okay," Dib replied. They walked down the sidewalk, following the fence, and the glowing trail they saw was incredible.... Chapter 3 : The glowing green trail pulsed with light. The goo was more water-like. Dib stepped through it, leading the group into the house at the end of the trail. Doors were everywhere. On the floor, walls, even the ceiling. They were all yellow or pink. "Do we go through one or do we keep walking?" asked Scipy. "Keep walking," said Kyu. : They walked until they reached the end of the hallway. There was a large purple door. They all went through and saw a strange world. : Crumbling stone buildings and bridges streched on forever at the bottom of the staircase they were standing on. A temple stood in the distance. "I'm guessing we have to go there," said Gaz. They walked through the crumbling stones and fireflies lit up the dark. They continued walking trough the pillars and across bridges until they finally came to the temple. : Their footsteps seem to loud as they echoded through the silent hallways. Chains were hanging from the walls. "I think Zim's part will come soon." Scipy said, breaking the silence. Her words echoed off the walls. ''Soon..soon..soon..soon..soon..soon... ''"Okay, this is creepy," Dib observed. ''Creepy..creepy..creepy..creepy... "''Whisper," whispered Kyu. This time there was no echo. The rest of the group nodded. : Chapter 4 : They continued walking and keeping quiet until they finaly arrived in front of a large door. "What is that?" said Dib, pointing to the complicated locks. His voice didn't echo, althhe spoke normaly. "It looks like the echoing stopped." Scipy observed. Kyu and Gaz were trying to figure out how to open the door. : After an hour, they still couldn't figure it out. "That's funny, I usualy can unlock these things." Gaz said. "Here, let me help." Dib replied, walking over. He tried but the door still remained locked. "Gosh, this is hard!" exclaimed Scipy, who was trying to pry open the door. : "Oh you filthy humans, let me open it." Zim said, pushing through the others. "Hey, we're not filthy!" Kyu snapped. Zim pushed a few things around and said a few words to himself. The door slid open after one minute. : They all went through to see what was next. There were thousands of large bugs. The group ran through them, but it was difficult. The bugs tried to catch them, but Zim told them what to do. One bug grabbed Gaz and lifted her into the air, but Zim told her how to get down. The made it into the next section and locked the door just before the bugs came crashing into it. They all ran to the next room. Chapter 5 : The next room was a long, deep, canyon running trough the gray stone. They looked around for trees and bridges. No luck. The realized they would need to jump over or somehow close the gap. "How do we move the rocks?!" Zim wondered. The group didn' know what to do. They spent a few minutes coming up with possible ways to create an earthquake. Zim could try, but he already did his part of the prophecy. Dib and Scipy didn't have any ideas, so it was down to Gaz and Kyu to figure something out. Kyu only knew it was Gaz's turn. "We'll never figure this out," Zim complained, kicking the rocks. "We won't get any further if we're always complaining, either," Dib replied. Scipy, getting bored, used her cat form to sneak up to Gaz and steal her Gameslave. She giggled. Gaz turned around and jumped on her. She clawed back. While the two girls were fighting, Zim walked over and threw the Gameslave to the other side of the canyon. Gaz and Scipy stopped fighting when they heard Zim laughing. Scipy switched back to her normal form. She and Kyu pointed to Zim. Zim just smiled. Gaz was getting angry. Her powers knocked the rocks over, filling in the gap. She walked over and got her Gameslave. "Ohh..." a few of them said, realizing what they needed to do. They all walked across. At the end there was just rocks, rocks, and, well, more rocks. They all decided they should take a break and rest. "Why did we come here in the first place?" Zim asked. "'Cause Dib brought us here." Scipy replied. "And we won't get out if we keep complaining." Dib said. "He's right." Kyu responded. Gaz and Scipy nodded. They all put their hands on top of each other's. "We'll make it out, together." said Dib. "Together!" they cheered, raising their hands in the air. Chapter 6 : Soon, they arrived at another temple. Gaz pushed open the door and the group walked trough. "I wonder if this one echos," said Dib as they walked trough the door. They whispered, afraid of their voices seeming too loud. The five passed spikes on the walls. They began to fear the temple. They walked close to each other. Zim tripped, causing them all to jump. He got back up and whispered, "Did you see that string?" Gaz looked down and nodded. They stepped over it and continued moving on as the wall crasheed to the ground behind them. Gaz watched the ground for more traps. "Watch out!" she whispered, pulling the group to the side to avoid a trap door. They carefully walked around it. "Thanks," Scipy told her. "Yeah, you saved our lives," said Kyu. They continued on, watching out for any more traps. The hallway grew darker, so they crawled around on the floor to feel for traps. The group slowly made progress through the darkness. But then, they saw a glow. On the stone door in front of them was a hand. "What do we do?" Scipy wondered. "I think I know," Kyu said. He/she put his/her hand on the glowing one. "User accepted," a voice said. The lights came on and the next room was revealed by the opening door. Final Chapter : They all moved on into the next room. : : Category:Stories Category:Invader Scipy's pages Category:Invader Scipy's Stories Category:TBC stories Category:Invader Scipy's Characters Category:OC